communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:General5 7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Community Wiki:Officer Center page. I have set up a template below to help new users know what to do. If you have any questions at all about this wiki, please contact me! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:50, November 19, 2009 Welcome General5 7! Hello General5 7, I am thrilled to have my first user! Your userpage looks great. Thank you for joining! If you want to talk you know where to contact me!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Please remember that all userpages need the Userpage Template.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Your userpage is perfect now.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Hi, I was going to add another infobox to the mainpage because it is so short but I can't think of anything. Any suggestions for what I should put?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That would be a good idea but I don't really want to many lists of users on the mainpage. That brings me to another question about Community Officers. If everybody that joins chooses to become an officer, the whole community will be made up of Officers. I think that there should be a maximum of 15 at a time and if a user chooses that he wants to quit being an officer for a while, he can take his name off of the list and say so on the Officer Center's discussion page.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, and I have added you to the Officer category. That is something that you need too.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, however, I don't think that being an Officer for a month should make you an admin. There are a lot of vandals out there (like on Think-up Games Wiki) that would become officers just to become admins. Besides, then everybody would sign up to be an officer.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No, I think that the discussion would be a good place to give requests.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yep, an admin must look over his accounts on other wikis and approve. It's all written down on the page.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well the Officer Center page says that we will look over what the user is like on other wikis he joined. And if the user happens to be a vandal on any of them, he certainly won't be becoming an Officer.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If you think that it would be necessary, sure. I have just given you rollback rights.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, however, if an Officer is taken off the list or quits, he loses rollback rights because he is no longer needs it. Ok, I think that everything is good with the Officer stuff for now.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't think of anything else yet, but if you get any other ideas you can contact me.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm watching you on my Twitter!;)--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I can probably use them!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Therider 21:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Hello! I have been planing to put Babel templates on Communipedia, want to help?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, you can start by adding some babel templates like those on wikipedia. Because it is a lot of work how about you do the first 10 then I do the next and so on.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me neither...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi General 57! I I am theriders brother.Blessed Sword 15:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Because your userpage is colorful, original, and very well designed, I award you with the Gold Star Userpage Award! You may put it on your userpage or a page in your namespace if you would like!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you know I played Halo 3 ODST for the first time the other day with Therider and I loved it. I might just buy an Xbox 360 to play it. It was awesome!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait... but I will still need a 360 to play it first. But I will probably get one eventually.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Really, what system. I remember hearing about Halo Reach, but never heard about it being on a new system! What is the system?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You like Halo, too? Awesome! I can't wait for Reach. Who do you like the best out of the new squad?Therider 21:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I like Jorge too! Sweet! Therider 01:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like Jorge's helmet the best, actually. But's that's my preference.--Therider 02:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) did you see the video game awards video? Mad awesome ,but Kat sounds different than i thought. Therider 02:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I like this pic the bestTherider 23:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC).What?!?! Admin I could use some help. Want to be an administrator? P.S. I became featured!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just to help me improve the wiki. If you want to create pages or anything you can now. You don't always have to be doing things, just to help out every now and then.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig I've noticed you've made a template for your sig. If you want to use this instead of a regular signature. You will have to make it put the date and time like a regular signature does so we now when things happen. Thanks.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank's for the award! :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool Do you want a contest section of the forum with all of the contests in it, or do you want it some other way. Now that you are admin, you can create one if you would like.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 I just played Halo 3 ODST with Therider all day yesterday!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :How was it? --General5 7 16:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I saw the word on Halopedia. congrats! Therider 22:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) --General5 7 22:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) did you tell Pikapi yet? Therider 23:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet...--General5 7 23:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You Should. He would best surprised. Therider 23:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you tell him yet? -Therider 23:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) "I - am - Truth! The voice of the Covenant!" "And so...you must be silence." Best line in Halo 3 ever. Therider 23:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes, he says "A**hole, you must be silenced!" --General5 7 23:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) that what I thought! "were it so easy". Therider 18:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Guess what guess what guess what? -Therider Rides Alone 19:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm an admin! I rock! Therider now has his purpose! You should come to Think Up Games Wiki. You would like it. -Therider Rides Alone 15:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) This will only benefit you if you don't already have an account. Just warning you! :)--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Check this out! Got an Xbox 360, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo Wars, and Halo: Reach! Oh, and by the way your talk page has been edited by some user that claimed you are a vandal I think, I'll deal with it. but you can help out if you'd like.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. Ya know, I think that you, me, Therider, and Zelda311 should create our own admin-only discussion page like a council. Our first topic will be how to deal with Wikia's new default skin. I'll get it started, and it should be done in maybe a day.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No, actually I'll work on that some other time. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC)